2012-12-27 - Cutscene: Toon Titans - Ep 6
NOW BACK AFTER THE MARRIAGE OF THE WORLDS SHOW CONFLICTS, NEW EPOSIDES OF TOON TITANS! Toon Titans Episode 8 - Crushing (Part 1) Cyborg and Beast Boy are fighting over some video game they are playing in the living room. Wonder Girl sits atop a stool at a counter separating the living room from the kitchen area as she stares longingly at Superboy while he is speaking really fast with Kid Flash. "Nooooooo, you gottaputthe butter on first! Then the jellyoverthebutter, then the breaddoesnotgetsoggy!" Kid Flash is talking with his hands; causing little whirls of wind to make some papers flutter about that Wonder Girl was working on. It takes her a few moments to notice, and when she does she jerks to attention, "That's my homework Kid Flash! Be careful!" With a blurring motion, Superboy suddenly has the homework all picked up and hands it back to Wonder Girl with a big grin, "Hey baby, want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Of course, Wonder Girl blushes. In the meantime, Arsenal is in the gym with the young feral woman. He is smiling as she leaps about different equipment with grace and elegance. Some Titans fans may compare her to Panthra. Arsenal claps his hands happily, "Wow, that's amazing! You have really taken this well after everything that has happened." The young woman shrugs, "Nothing more I can do about it," a frown on her face. But that frown turns into a sly smile when Arsenal seems to skid or slide right up to her side and tilts his head cutely with little hearts appearing about his head. "But you are still amazing! You could even superhero with us! You would need a codename, so you don't even have to worry about remembering your real name right now!" Arsenal sounds excited. The feral woman looks thoughtful, "Ithought of Lioness. I justI just wish I could remember my name!" She looks upset, but Arsenal then moves to give her a hug from behind. "It's going to be alright Lioness, and I think it's a great codename," Arsenal's tone sounding sincere. Robin and Nightwing are currently listening to really loud music in the control room, Raven there as well with earplugs in and an annoyed expression on her dark face with her hood pushed back off her head. Those are some really big earplugs! The two birds are singing loudly along with the lyrics, as Raven tries to read a book while pretending to be watching the flashing monitors. Suddenly, loudly through the intercom system within the command room there is Supergirl's voice, "Great Rao!" The music is suddenly turned down and Robin asks in a commanding tone, "What is it Supergirl?" "Starfire and I investigated the break in report at S.T.A.R. Labs, and she is now fighting Deep Six! What he is doing with those tentacles is wrong!" Supergirl sounds panicked. "What do I do?!" Nightwing says, "Hold him off Supergirl! We are getting the team together now to respond." He then calls over the intercom system throughout the building, "Titans respond! Emergency at S.T.A.R. Labs, Deep Six is sighted!" Kid Flash woots and tosses a fist into the empty air and his sandwich is gone as he eats it very quickly! He is then out the door! Superboy is not far behind him, and Wonder Girl only had time to take one bit of her sandwich before she is running out of the living room with Cyborg and Beast Boy who have paused their video game. Arsenal in the meantime speaks into his communicator within his ear, touching it to do so, "Lioness and Arsenal responding!" But Robin responds back with, "Lioness? Leave the girl here Arsenal, this is hero work!" Arsenal makes a face and Lioness looks disappointed. "Don't worry; they are just trying to protect you! But I KNOW you can handle yourself. You will get a chance to prove yourself!" He then picks up his quiver and bow, and starts to run for the stairs. Lioness only waits a few moments, standing there dramatically, before she then starts to run on all fours toward the stairs. "As IF I would really just stay behind," and she makes a face that time herself. "I got something to prove, Arsenal has that right!"